The Perfect One For Me
by XxTheDarkGoddessxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the rich and popular 'Princess' of Fairy Tail High. But what happens when good-looking, mysterious Natsu Dragneel shows up at her school and changes her life? Nalu fic with Gajevy, Gruvia and Jerza! /ON HIATUS!
1. Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia was no ordinary girl. Known among all of her fellow schoolmates as 'Princess Heartfilia' you could say she was definitely popular. Every girl wished to be friends with the richest and most beautiful girl attending Fairy Tail High and you could definitely say that every guy wanted to date this blonde beauty. But Lucy wasnt the stuck-up, spoilt princess outsiders thought she was. No, she was kind and considerate to others' feelings, making her even more desirable.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she opened her school locker, knowing exactly what she'd find. Her chocolate brown eyes searched her locker until she found what she was looking for. About 20 slips of paper, all different colors.

'Perfect, more love confessions!' she grumbled under her breath, but failing at being quiet.

'Lu-chan, you should appreciate them! They adore you!'

The blonde turned around, smiling as she recognised the voice.

'Levy-chan! Of course I appreciate them. Its just that... well, they're not the one. I'm still looking for that perfect guy. You know, tall and brooding with deep onyx eyes and an unusual shade of hair. A guy with a goofy and dense personality but still romantic and stuff!' she sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together in delight.

'Well Lu-chan, you can stop searching because _here he comes.._ ' Levy trailed off, making Lucy wonder what on earth she was talking about.

Lucy followed Levy's gaze down the busy school hallway. What she saw made her jaw drop.

'Wow...'

It was perfection. _He was perfection._

Lucy let herself enter a world of her own, drifting off in a dreamy haze. She must have been so deep in thought that she didn't notice she was walking of her own accord. Suddenly, she felt herself collide with a chest, hard and muscular.

'Whoah there!' a deep voice jolted her awake.

Lucy flushed momentarily and took a few steps back, running her hands through her hair to smooth it out. She looked up and was awed. The guy was not only muscular, but he had pink hair! And he had the dream onyx eyes she wished her future boyfriend would have. If there was one word to describe him it would be hot.

'S-sorry. I was kind of lost in my own world there.' she said, shyly. She wasn't usually this shy. Why was she shy now?

'Haha, s'fine. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I just transferred _two_ weeks ago. I haven't seen you around since I arrived?' he said, chuckling a bit.

Two weeks ago? That was why Lucy and Levy hadn't seen him. Today was their first day back to school from their two week long business trip. Lucy was forced to go with her father and of course, she had brought her bluenette best friend along with her. They managed to keep up with their homework and continue their straight A grades through Juvia and Cana (Though she had hardly been any help at all, since she was always drinking and most of her responses were slurred and ridiculous.)

'Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And yeah, I was on a two week business trip with my friend, Levy. Thats probably why you didnt see me.' Lucy responded, trying to stay calm and sound chill.

'Ah, Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard of you around the school. Head of the cheer quad and richest girl in Magnolia. Though you don't seem as stuck up as people deem you to be. That must be becau-' Natsu was blocked out as a punch was thrown at his face by a raven-haired male.

'OI! WHAT THE FUCK STRIPPER!' he shouted, before landing a punch back at the guy.

'SHIT, THAT HURT! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR, FLAMEBRAIN?'

'YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST, ICE PRINCESS!'

'WANNA GO, FIRE FREAK?!'

'YEAH I WANNA GO!'

This went on for quite a while and Lucy could practically see the animated puffs of smoke as punches and kicks flew around the hallway. Other spectators only watched, laughing at the scene. They were all so busy laughing that they didn't notice someone pushing through the crowds.

'BOYS! YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING!' said the voice which Lucy recognized as her red-haired friend and school council president, Erza.

Unfortunately for them, they hadn't heard Erza, and were surprised when she grabbed them by the collar, gave them her death stare and banged their heads together, giving them enormous bumps and knocking them unconscious.

Lucy and Levy watched in amazement.

'Erza! What on earth did you just do?!' Levy cried out, obviously shocked.

Erza simply frowned and shook her head.

'Wrong question, Levy. What you should be asking is what I didn't do, which was knock their heads harder. You're lucky they dont have concussion!' she replied nonchalantly.

'Well, will they be okay?' Levy asked, waving her arms around frantically.

Erza looked at Levy and Lucy, an expression of pure evil resting on her face.

'Of course the will, they'll just be knocked out for a few hours. Nothing an ice pack and a bandage can't fix girls.' She replied, taking her leave to talk to a member of the school council who had requested something.

Lucy looked at Levy and they both gave eachother that look that said 'What should we do?'

'Sometimes I think that girl was born a ninja.' Lucy said, shaking her head and facepalming.

'We should at least take them to the nurse's office.'

* * *

Natsu groggily opened up his eyes, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. He suddenly realized he was in the nurse's office and groaned, wondering what on earth Erza did to make his head throb in pain so much.

Lucy heard him groan and walked up to his bed. She had been taking care of him in the injury room number one whilst Levy and Juvia took care of Gray in the other room. The nurse was on her day off, so the girls had to bandage them up themselves.

'Up already?' she said softly, smiling at down at him.

Natsu blinked once. Then again. He was silent for a while, leaving a confused look on his face before finally speaking.

'Did I die and go to heaven because I swear I see an angel...'

Lucy giggled. She thought he was cute. Really cute. Ugh, what was she saying? She only just met the guy! Well, she could at least try to be a little flirty, see what he responds with.

'Awh, you dont know how confused and befuddled you look right now. To be honest, its kind of cute.' she teased, poking his chest softly.

'Really? Well, I'm not feeling cute. More like hot, if you know what I mean?' he smirked.

Oh wow. He really was irresistible. Maybe she should joke around a bit?

'Hot? Oh, Natsu, wait a second. I'll turn the fan on!' she said, frwn on her face as she got up to get the fan remote.

'Mm, okay..' he responded, drifting off.

Lucy turned around and smiled, seeing him drift off. She slowly turned away.

'Hey Natsu?'

'Mm?'

'Who are you really?' she asked, tone rising a bit.

No response. Lucy whipped her head around. The sight of him brought another soft smile to her lips.

* * *

 **I totally lied about only making my first story a oneshot, but oh well, I guess multi-chapter just works best for me.**

 **I'll be updating this fic twice a week, with the exception of next week since I'm staying at my aunt's house for a week and she has no wifi :(**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic and leave a lovely review :)**


	2. More Friends & A Halloween Discussion!

Natsu's eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. He was tired and felt like there was an unusual weight on top of him. Looking down to see what it was, the sight in front of him made him gasp and widen his eyes.

'Lucy?'

Lucy roused from her sleep and shot up, blushing a fiery red.'

'O-oh! Sorry Natsu! Must have fallen asleep on you...' she mumbled the last part, looking down in embarrassment.

Natsu looked at her with a caring expression and a warm smile on his face.

'S'fine. I can't believe you actually fell asleep waiting for me. You'll probably get into lots of trouble with Gildarts-sensei for skipping class.' he said, partially concerned.

Lucy yawned and stretched, shaking her head in the process.

'Two classes actually. But they'll understand when I explain.' she said, checking the time. 'It's been 3 hours since you've been here, I think you're fine to go now. To be honest, you were fine to go a long time ago, but you were sleeping so peacefully, and I didn't wanna wake you.'

This time it was Natsu's turn to blush, but he masked it with a boyish grin.

'Well, I'm feeling much better now. Thanks Luce! You're the best!' he practically shouted.

Lucy couldn't help but smile adoringly. He was so cute, just like a little puppy. Though she probably shouldn't say that in front of him, or he'd get all defensive and drone on and on about how he was a man, and how he was not cute but hot.

'Lets get going then. Don't wanna miss lunch do ya?'

Natsu's eyes lighted up at the sound of 'lunch'. He grabbed the blonde by the wrist and bolted out, dragging her to the cafeteria with her.

* * *

The cafeteria was, as usual a very busy place. People pushed and shoved to get their food early so they could get a free table, or just for the sake of it.

When Lucy and Natsu had gotten their food (Well, to Natsu it was more like a buffet), they searched around for their friends.

'Lu-chan, Natsu!'

They both turned around simultaneously and spotted Levy sitting with Gray, Juvia, Gajeel (Who had joined with Natsu and Gray), Cana, Erza and Jellal. Lucy and Natsu made their way to the table, sat down and smiled.

'Levy-chan, how did you get here so fast?' Lucy asked curiously, wondering how Levy managed to arrive at the cafeteria before them.

Levy and Gray looked at eachother and exchanged smirks.

'Well,' Levy began slyly, with a devilish grin on her face, 'Gray was fine almost immediately after me and Juvia put an ice pack on his head, so we headed out and went to get you, but we saw how peacefully you two were sleeping and didn't want to wake you.'

'Yeah, who knew you were into all that cuddling shit, ash brains?' Gray followed on, a cocky smirk resting on his face.

Natsu and Lucy both blushed, but they soon got over it when another conversation began.

'So, it's almost Halloween, and you know what that means don't you?' Erza sang cheerfully.

'HALLOWEEN PARTY!' the whole table practically screamed out, causing other students to stare at them.

'Ah, Juvia can't wait to wear matching outfits with Gray-sama!' Juvia clasped her hands together in delight, a dreamy look in her eyes.

'Uh, y-yeah...' Gray awkwardly stammered, thinking what on earth he had done to deserve this.

'Great idea Juvia, why don't we all wear matching outfits with the opposite gender?' Levy suggested, eyes shining in excitement.

The whole table looked up and thought it through silently, until Lucy replied.

'Thats a good idea, but there would be one girl left out. There's 4 boys and 5 girls.'

'Oh yeah..'

'Mm, I hadn't thought of that.'

'Awh, I was looking forward to it.'

They all slumped in disappointment except for Natsu who ate away his disappointment.

Suddenly, Cana sprung up in her seat shouting, 'I KNOW!' and earning stares again.

'WHAT?!' they all shouted back.

'Since all these guys have such bad style in outfits, I'll just go with my boyfriend Bacchus and the rest of you can pair up.' she said simply.

They all cheered and picked out their partners.

'Juvia is definitely going to be with Gray-sama and if anyone objects, they must fight Juvia for him!' She declared and got into a battle stance.

'I'll go with Erza, since she's my girlfriend.' Jellal stated.

'Not even interested in going with bunnygirl, so I'll go with Shrimp here.' Gajeel commented gruffly, making Levy smack him round the head.

'It's Levy!' she squealed.

'That just leaves Lucy and Natsu!' Cana whooped, glad that her secret plan to pair them up worked.

'EH?!' Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed at the thought of wearing matching outfits with Natsu.

'AWESOME, LUCE!' Natsu cheered.

'Alright, that settles it. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we all meet up at the mall and go shopping together. Be there at 11am sharp! We need to be there early so all the good outfits aren't gone.' Erza demanded, and no-one dared defy the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail High so they all nodded their heads and resumed eating.

They would be in for some big trouble carrying 2 frenemies with major argument problems and a piercing-covered freak who always seemed to butt in and make an even bigger argument. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and following and favoriting. I really appreciate it and I am forever grateful for your patience. I decided to post this chapter earlier than I said I would because I felt like I owed you a mo** **re detailed chapter with most of the characters in them and didn't want to make you wait too long. Thanks once again!**


	3. Meeting Up For Shopping!

**Hi guys! Remember me? Or on second thought, remember this fic? I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I feel so guilty :/ But as some of you may know since I put this on my profile, basically all my work was ruined to the point where yesterday I was actually thinking about only updating the chapter in 7 days when I returned from holidays. I know, I'm that horrible :( But then I felt like I owed you guys so I decided to just input the parts that I remembered from this chapter before the internet incident happened and tried to make the most out of those bits. Unfortunately, its not as long or good as I originally had planned and written, but better this than nothing right? XD**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this awful chapter, I really dont blame you if you don't, I myself am very disappointed and definitely not satisfied with it, but I promise you guys next chapter will be over 1k words and lots of character development, possibly some Jerza fluff here and there. Meanwhile, I'll be working on a one shot I plan on posting, I'm not sure if I want it AU or the original FT world, but we'll see. Ugh I'm ranting again :/**

 **Enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Saturday was here, and all of the friends trudged along to the mall to go shopping for the outfits. The first to arrive was obviously Erza, and she stood there near the entrance for a while waiting patiently for 5 minutes.

Then 10 minutes passed.

15 minutes had gone by and the red-haired demon was on the verge of exploding when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey Erza!'

It was Lucy and Levy, linking arms together and beaming brightly.

'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE?! I CANT BELIEVE EVEN YOU TWO WOULD DISOBEY MY ORDERS! I SPECIFICALLY ARRANGED A MEETING TIME SO WE COULD BE HERE AT THE SAME TIME. THIS IS SO UTTERLY RIDICULOUS, I'M TELLING YOU-' exploded the redhead, ranting about how late they were.

'ERZA! Calm down okay. We're not late. In fact we're five minutes early.' Levy explained, interrupting Erza's rants.

Lucy held up her phone for proof, showing Erza the time.

'See! 10:55. We were supposed to meet at 11, but we arrived a bit early.' the blonde calmly reassured her.

Erza flushed a red as scarlet as her hair. She wasn't used to being wrong at all. She hadn't even realised she had gotten there too early. For Erza, early was on time _for_ her, and too early was just early.

'O-oh, sorry girls. I suppose I got here too early.' she mumbled. 'Oh look, there's Jellal!'

The girl ran over to greet her long term boyfriend as Lucy and Levy puffed out their cheeks and rolled their eyes.

'Sometimes I wonder how Jellal puts up with her...'

'More like how he survives with her!'

The two best friends sat down on a couch and distracted themselves as they waited for the others; Levy buried her nose in a book and Lucy texted her friends to hurry up before Erza started raging again.

 **To: Juvia**

 **From: Lucy**

 **Where are you? Erza was freaking!**

It was only a matter of seconds before Juvia replied.

 **To: Lucy**

 **From: Juvia**

 **Don't worry, Lucy-chan, Juvia found Gray-sama's house after looking in the school records and Juvia is on her way with him!**

Lucy re-read the text again before facepalming. They'd only just met yesterday and she was already obsessing over him. Lucy shuddered when she remembered the five girl's (Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy and Lucy) skype chat and all Juvia talked about was how 'wonderful Gray-sama is' and how she just loved him.

The girls were so distracted doing their own things that they didn't even notice Juvia sneaking up behind them.

'BOO!'

'EEEEEEK!'

Levy and Lucy jumped up in surprise, squealing. The first thing they saw was Juvia and Gray grinning at them like mad men.

'Oh my Mavis! I almost had a heart attack! Wait till I get to you Juvia!' Levy walked up to her and playfully hit her on the arm, with a mock angry expression on her face. Meanwhile, Lucy clutched her heart and scowled as Gray approached her.

'Hi... Luigi? Weird name, huh?'

Lucy's face went red. Luigi? Why would he think her name was Luigi?

'ITS LUCY!' she growled fiercely, almost lunging at him.

Gray backed away in surprise, before frowning and tapping his index finger on his chin as if in deep thought.

'Strange... I could almost swear Natsu said Luigi...' He muttered to himself before simply deciding that he was wrong and probably misheard Natsu or something. For awhile, things were kind of awkward between them so Gray decided to start up a conversation.

'So, uh, that stalker girl's your friend?' he asked, hoping to find out why Juvia was so obsessed with him.

'Oh, Juvia? Yeah, she is. I think she sent me a message saying she found out your address.'

'No shit. She comes and knocks on my apartment door at 9am in the morning, squealing my name.' He said, shuddering at the memory.

Lucy giggled. She could see the genuine affection her bluenette friend had for Gray, despite only having known him for 2 weeks. Although Juvia could go over the top with her way of showing affection, and by that she meant her stalking issues, she knew that the girl meant well, and really did like him.

'Yeah, I've never really seen this side of her. I mean, I always suspected her of being a bit weird, but I didn't think she could become so obsessed with someone!' she answered.

'You're one to talk, weirdo!'

Lucy felt a hand on her head and was about to give the perverted stranger a good Lucy Kick to the gut, but as she spun around, she saw a flash of pink and immediately recognized the 'perverted stranger-who-wasnt-a-stranger'.

'WEIRD? I'M NOT WEIRD, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH PINK HAIR!' she erupted, scowling with an annoyed expression on her face.

'HEY! It's not pink, its salmon. Basically a lighter shade of red. And its _cool, okay?'_ He pouted in defense.

'Hmph.' Lucy promptly turned away and ignored Natsu, sighing as the raven haired teen said something to irritate the pink haired dragon, resulting in the start of one of their brawls. Lucy could only hope for their sake that Erza was too busy with Jellal to notice, or they'd be praying to the Heavens above in no time.

'Lu-chan, is everyone here?' Levy made her way towards her best friend, a certain piercing-covered teen with a wild black mane of hair following behind her.

'Hi, bunnygirl.' he greeted Lucy with his deep, gruff voice.

'Hey Gajeel. And yeah, I think so. Cana said she wouldn't be coming along with us since Bacchus wasnt in our group of friends.' she responded, smiling at her bluenette best friend.

Only now had Lucy realised that during the 2 week time period she and Levy were away, the three new guys had settled and gotten along well with their friend group, therefore they were probably official members by now. Not that it needed to be official.

'Okay guys! Now that we're all here, lets go shopping! The girls will go together in pairs, as will the guys. Levy and Lucy are pairs G1.' Erza's domineering voice approached them.

Lucy and Levy grinned and high fived eachother.

'Uh, Erza? What does G1 stand for?' Gray dared to ask the red haired demon.

'Girls 1. So, as you might have guessed already, girls are G and boys are B. Moving on swiftly, G2 consists of Juvia and myself. B1 is Gajeel and Jellal,' she continued, ignoring Gajeel's victorious mutters about not having to be with Flame Brain or Ice Freak, which was immediately responded by the two said boys (who had very sharp hearing) with a punch to Gajeel's jaw, causing the red-head to give them a deathly glare before resuming.

'And of course, B2 is Natsu and Gray!' she said, giving the two boys a sickly sweet smile that meant 'You two better behave yourselves, or I'll give you two the punishment you'll never forget.'

Gray and Natsu eeped and faked smiling at eachother, as the rest of the pairs discussed where to meet up.

'Okay, so we meet up at 1:30 pm, next to the white statue at the center of the mall and all go have lunch together before departing our own ways, right?' Jellal inquired, making sure to add some smart vocabulary here and there.

Erza nodded before grabbing Juvia's arm and walking towards and armor shop, shouting out 'IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, GIVE EACHOTHER A CALL, OKAY?'

Lucy sighed as she left with Levy. It was gonna be one hell of a day.


	4. UPDATE: IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ!

**Wow...**

 **It's been a while since I've even logged on to ff, let alone written any. I know I said I'd do my best to get new chapters up before Christmas but my life has honestly been so hectic over the past few months and I found I had very little time to write, and when I did have time, I had no inspiration or ideas whatsoever. Also, I don't usually make backups of my docs, so when I logged back on today, all the half-finished and finished chapters I'd written and story ideas and brand new, fresh fanfiction plans were gone, with the exception of three which were: half of chapter 5 of Fairy Tail: Next Gen, a bit of my new alternate version to Killing You Softly set in an AU called Killing You Softly: Yorknew High School! (still continuing KYS of course, this is just a more relatable teenage version of it set in high school) and a Kuroshitsuji FF called Cold-Blooded Killers. Even my AOT LevixOC FF is gone, unfortunately, because I had great plans for it and now I can barely remember what they were. I also had an Assassination Classroom KarmaxOC coming up and I was literally almost done with Konoha Elites chapter 1 which took me so long to write because of extensive detail and completely AU flashbacks I had to come up with and I feel so stressed atm.**

 **I really do want to continue writing FF but it will be quite difficult and will take longer to write now that nearly all my work is gone. I'm so sorry to all of you who follow my stories and got an email thinking it was a new chapter and it turns out to be an apologetic update - I know how much that sucks because I've experienced it one too many times.**

 **I honestly hope I can get something up for you guys soon, but I can't make any promises that it'll be before March. I hope you all forgive me for this...**

 **Michelle xx**


End file.
